


taste (of her name)

by Kay_Jay_Dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Jay_Dee/pseuds/Kay_Jay_Dee
Summary: Allison has never done this before, but she and Scott had just gotten out of the shower and when he bent over to grab a t-shirt from the floor, she said, “Wait.”





	taste (of her name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/gifts).



> Written because thatworldinverted and I were talking about pegging and I felt Inspired. She was very encouraging of me writing fic for the first time in years, so this one's for her <3

Allison has never done this before, but she and Scott had just gotten out of the shower and when he bent over to grab a t-shirt from the floor, she said, “Wait.” She knelt behind him and took hold of his ass and spread his cheeks open. He said, “ _Allison_ ,” but shuffled his stance wider and braced his hands on the floor.

She exhales, wonders if he can feel the flutter of her breath against delicate skin. Then she presses forward and licks a long stripe right over his hole. Scott goes _rigid_ , then sags, all his weight tipping forward. He repeats her name, whines it, and she licks again and again and again, lapping at Scott’s hole until he growls, tosses her to the bed, and fucks her.

*

Allison always kept her nails neat, but she starts cutting them even shorter, blunt, incapable of hurting Scott when she pushes a lube-covered finger inside him. It’s probably stupid, but she’s astonished at how hot and tight he feels around her finger.

She has Scott on the bed in front of her, on his knees with his chest lowered to the mattress, back arched and ass in the air. “Tell me if I hurt you,” she says, and slides a second finger in alongside the first. “Allison,” he says, then, “Yes.” _Yes, yes, yes_ , and so she thrusts her fingers shallowly, and then harder, and Scott’s claws shred the sheets when he comes.

*

A strap of the leather harness rubs against Allison’s cunt, gathering wetness. She curls her fingers around Scott’s hips and nudges the head of the dildo against his hole. “Ready?” she asks. She’s met with resistance when she starts pushing into him, but his breathing stays steady and so she pushes a little harder and the head of the dildo pops inside him. Scott’s breath catches and Allison tightens her fingers on his hips. Scott says, “Okay”, and he says, “Allison”, and he says, “Please.”

 She presses deeper into him until her hips are flush with his. A buckle catches on his thigh and he hisses; she murmurs apologies and strokes her thumbs over his skin. His hipbones are so sharp under her hands.

 She moves carefully at first, slow and shallow thrusts to let Scott adjust to the girth of the dildo. Then he reaches back and grabs her ass; she feels the prick of claws. “I’ve got you,” she says, and snaps her hips forward. “Stop squirming,” she says, because it’s hard to pick up a rhythm with him wriggling under her. Scott groans and Allison picks up the pace, muscles of her ass clenching with every thrust. She wonders if she can come like this. Maybe with a vibrator tucked into the harness.

She leans forward and drapes herself over Scott’s back, wrapping a hand around his cock; he’s soft, but begins to stiffen the moment her fingers are around him. “Don’t come,” she says. “I want this to last longer, don’t come.”

He comes a minute later, crying out into a pillow. Later, he buries his face in her cunt and laps at her. She imagines his face shiny with her wetness, imagines it dripping off his tongue and chin. When he says her name into her cunt, she clutches his shoulders and screams and comes harder than she ever has before.


End file.
